onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
Shells Town
| Conditions = | EXP = 45 | Beli = 315 | Rainbow = | Title = Pirate Hunter | TConditions = Clear Chapter | Chapter2 = 2 | Quest2 = Great Escape!! The Naval Base | Stamina2 = 3 | Battles2 = 3 | Boss2 = | Conditions2 = | EXP2 = 42 | Beli2 = 294 | Rainbow2 = | Title2 = Navy | TConditions2 = Clear Chapter | Chapter3 = 3 | Quest3 = Son of the Naval Captain | Stamina3 = 5 | Battles3 = 5 | Boss3 = | Conditions3 = | EXP3 = 67 | Beli3 = 469 | Rainbow3 = 1 | Title3 = | TConditions3 = | Chapter4 = 4 | Quest4 = Treasure Beyond All Value | Stamina4 = 3 | Battles4 = 3 | Boss4 = | Conditions4 = | EXP4 = 52 | Beli4 = 364 | Rainbow4 = | Title4 = | TConditions4 = | Chapter5 = 5 | Quest5 = Explore! Naval Base | Stamina5 = 3 | Battles5 = 3 | Boss5 = | Conditions5 = | EXP5 = 59 | Beli5 = 413 | Rainbow5 = | Title5 = | TConditions5 = | Chapter6 = 6 | Quest6 = Zoro: Master of Three Swords | Stamina6 = 3 | Battles6 = 3 | Boss6 = | Conditions6 = | EXP6 = 58 | Beli6 = 406 | Rainbow6 = | Title6 = 3-Sword Style | TConditions6 = Clear Chapter | Chapter7 = 7 | Quest7 = Destroy the Naval Base! | Stamina7 = 3 | Battles7 = 3 | Boss7 = | Conditions7 = | EXP7 = 51 | Beli7 = 357 | Rainbow7 = | Title7 = Marine General | TConditions7 = Clear Chapter | Chapter8 = 8 | Quest8 = Coby's Resolve | Stamina8 = 5 | Battles8 = 5 | Boss8 = | Conditions8 = | EXP8 = 102 | Beli8 = 714 | Rainbow8 = | Title8 = | TConditions8 = | Chapter9 = 9 | Quest9 = Showdown!! Axe-Hand Morgan | Stamina9 = 5 | Battles9 = 5 | Boss9 = | Conditions9 = | EXP9 = 99 | Beli9 = 693 | Rainbow9 = 1 | Title9 = First Axe Hand | TConditions9 = Clear Chapter Clear Chapter 30 times | Rewards = | RConditions = Clear all chapters in Shells Town | Missions = Missions: Shells Town }} Farming notes See Shells Town section in Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap#Beginner Guide to Farming. Same as with Alvida isle: you will want Helmeppo, but you can collect him more easily from Escaped! Morgan Event Isle. Another set of easy battles, through Morgan will introduce you to the locking mechanic. He has 9500 HP and attacks every 3 turns for 440 damage. When at <20% health, he deals 500 damage. How to beat Shells Town boss Morgan will introduce you to locking mechanic, and has 9500 HP, so almost 5x that of Alvida. He will attack for 440 damage every 3 turns. When <20% HP, attacks with his special for 500 damage. Overall, nothing much to worry about. See Alvida island guide for some extra tips and ideas on how to handle a STR boss if you have trouble. Category:East Blue